


Code silver

by BlueSunRay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Bully Flash Thompson, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunRay/pseuds/BlueSunRay
Summary: He remembered handing the form to Aunt May, still finding it ridiculous that he needed her signature even though he was legally an adult now. Aunt May’s reaction was… well it was Aunt May. She stared at the form for 30 seconds before hunching over while crying with laughter before she signed it while texting Tony to record the whole tour and to send it to her. Peter couldn’t believe that his Aunt and Boyfriend were teaming up together to go against him. If Peter was honest to himself, he was just glad to see that Tony was starting to get better after the whole trauma of the snap with Thanos. Peter still thanked his lucky stars that Tony survived, he couldn’t get the image out of his head of Tony straight after the snap, nor the long months of recovery that it took – mentally and physically
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 333





	Code silver

**_ Author’s note: _ **

Tony/Peter

Peter is 18 and is a consenting adult in a consenting relationship

Tony is aged down and is around 24 years old

Tony did the snap but survived with all limbs remaining

A complete change to the original timeline/ story

Hope everyone is staying safe. Fear not I am still working on my other work!

_______________________________________________________________________________

It was a dark and cloudy morning; the hard wind could be heard through the expensive windows. The gun-like sound of the rain hitting the windows was what woke Peter up. It was warm, that was a blessing. The large duvet and the warm body who he was wrapped around, caused a wave of contentment to settle over him, slowly trying to draw him back to the realm of dreams.

“Peter, it appears that you will need to get up within the next two minutes in order to avoid being late to school”, the robotic voice of FRIDAY woke him up gently, to avoid waking the other sleeper. He grumbled as he forced himself to wake up. It had been a rough night. Peter had been awake soothing Tony back to sleep after an awful night of nightmares and terror. The look of fear and pleads from Tony as he woke from the nightmares and transitioned into a full out panic attack, would not be scary for Peter. He gazed at the sleeping man next to him, listening to the gentle snores and peaceful face that was pure relaxation during his sleep.

Peter felt a small smile grace his face as he saw the look of relaxation on his face, happy that the love of his life was currently sleeping peacefully. He leaned forward and place a kiss on Tony’s forehead, before gently lifting the duvet and slipping out of the bed and onto the gratefully warm bedroom floor. He lifted the duvet cover and covered Tony before quickly leaving before he woke the man from his restful slumber.

“Peter, breakfast is ready in the kitchen” FRIDAY stated as a now dressed Peter grabbed his rucksack from the living room chair, where he had dumped it the night before. Peter looked up at the ceiling and smiled at the AI.

“Thanks, FRIDAY”, he grabbed the pre-delivered breakfast from the white kitchen counter, inhaling the smell of fresh eggs and croissants. “FRIDAY as you are aware my class is taking a tour here at SI today, if Tony needs me, you know what to do.” The AI replied an affirmative before he stepped into the sleek lift being careful not to spill the hot chocolate in his hand and was taken down to the ground floor. Interns and staff at the tower nodded to him as he left. He stepped out to see Happy sitting in the black Audi.

“Morning Happy! How are you this morning?” he greeted the head of security.

“Morning Pete, I am good. I shall be seeing you in approximately two hours?” Happy responded, trying to hold his laughter at Peter’s luck.

“Yes Happy, the whole thing is a joke. Aunt May is finding the whole thing hilarious!” Peter replied with a frown on his face. He could not be bothered to go today, everything with Tony, Spiderman, and everything at school, he could not be bothered to go on a tour of his own home! He remembered last week when Mr. Harrington told the class about going on the tour and handed out the forms to be signed. He remembered how Flash stared at him and stated how all his lies of pretending to be an intern at SI would be revealed.

He remembered handing the form to Aunt May, still finding it ridiculous that he needed her signature even though he was legally an adult now. Aunt May’s reaction was… well it was Aunt May. She stared at the form for 30 seconds before hunching over while crying with laughter before she signed it while texting Tony to record the whole tour and to send it to her. Peter couldn’t believe that his Aunt and Boyfriend were teaming up together to go against him. If Peter was honest to himself, he was just glad to see that Tony was starting to get better after the whole trauma of the snap with Thanos. Peter still thanked his lucky stars that Tony survived, he couldn’t get the image out of his head of Tony straight after the snap, nor the long months of recovery that it took – mentally and physically.

“I’ll see you later Happy!” Peter said as he jumped out of the car and walk quickly over to Ned and MJ who were waiting for him on the bus, which would soon take him back home. Peter sighed quietly to himself, such a waste of a journey when he could’ve had a long sleep and longer time to have sleepy cuddles.

“Peter!” Ned shouted as he slowly approached the bus. “Can you believe that we are going to see Stark Industries?!”

Peter just shook his head “Ned, you come over at least three times a week, what is the difference?!” Ned just shrugged his shoulders and climbed on to the bus, causing Peter to let out a small laugh at his friend’s actions. Peter suddenly stumbled as a leg appeared and kicked him hard in the leg as he walked down the bus towards the back. Peter caught himself before looking behind him to see Flash sitting there innocently. “Watch where you are going Penis, your lies will all be revealed today.”

Peter just bit his lip refusing to lower him to the same level as Flash, shook his head in disgust, and carried on walking. Ned and MJ giving him sympathetic looks as he walked and sat down next to the duo. “Peter doesn’t worry about Flash, we know you are telling the truth, that’s the main thing!”.

Peter just shrugged his shoulders and checked his phone, seeing if there were any messages from Tony. Seeing as there were none, he hoped that the man was still asleep as he left him. God knows the man needed some more sleep, considering that he had been woken by nightmares and panic attacks on a nightly and daily basis. He sighed again before tapping on the contact: Tony<3 before composing a new message:

_Text me when you are awake. Hope you had sweet dreams. Let me know if you need anything. Love you xx._

He pressed the send button to quickly send the message, watching as he approached the tower and his home. They pulled up outside the tower. Peter listening to all the oos and awws from his classmates. He watched as Flash pulled out his phone to vlog about the arrival to Tony and his home.

“Ok listen up! We have had the privilege to be invited here for a tour. I do not want anyone ruining it today! I would like to be invited back here in the future! Stick close together and please do not get into trouble!” Mr. Harrington shouted to the students on the bus, before turning around and quickly stepping off the bus before he was trampled by everyone. Upon entering the front doors of the tower Peter was met with bemused smiles and nods from staff. Peter wasn’t that surprised, considering how he had left around two hours before.

As the group approached the reception they were greeted by Phoebe, one of the higher-level interns who was clearly acting as their tour guide today. Peter felt sorry for Phoebe, knowing from experience that she probably drew the literal short straw from the pile this morning as no-one ever wanted to be a tour guide, especially not with a group of students.

“Hello, Midtown. I am Phoebe, I will be your tour guide today. First thing first before we start, we need you guys to pick up your security badges from the front. All security badges will need to be returned after the tour as they are re-usable. Only one badge will be printed, if you lose it you will face the consequences from our head of security.” Peter had to hold in a laugh, remembering Happy on numerous occasions trying to hold back his murderous tendencies when someone had lost a security badge over the years. For someone who watched Downtown Abbey, Happy was not a very patient or mild-tempered man when it came to his job as head of security. “When I call your name please come and collect your badge, Mr. Stark’s AI FRIDAY will activate your badge and clearance.” Phoebe continued, holding the list of names in front of her before continuing. “There are five levels of different security clearances depending on who you are and the job role that you have. Each of you will have a White Level one clearance, which is the lowest. This will allow you access to the toilets, restaurants, and emergency exits. White level 2 is given to frequent visitors to the tower. I am Blue level 2 as I am a senior intern. Green is for cleaners, receptionists, etc. Red is for those who are frequent guests but have access to multiple floors such as the avengers. Black is the highest-level access with only two people having those – Mr. Stark and one other. This gives access to the whole of the tower.

One by one student were called to collect their badges. “Michelle Jones”. MJ walked forward to take her badge.

“Security clearance White – 2. Welcome back, Michelle.” FRIDAY’s voice sounded as she picked up her badge. Students looking confused at the Greeting that she had. Peter just smiled.

“Ned Leeds.” Ned walked quickly to the front. Ned looked to be in a state of excitement and pure fear as he approached to receive his ID badge, even though he was a frequent visitor to the tower.

“Security Clearance White – 2. Welcome back, Ned.” FRIDAY greeted Ned. Ned quickly walked back to Peter and MJ ignoring the looks from all those around them. Phoebe finished the list of names and went to continue.

“Now that the security badges are complete, we shall carry on with the tour.” Phoebe stated before starting to move towards the lift. Before she could start walking, Flash interrupted her.

“What about Pen-Parker? Why didn’t he get a badge?!” Peter sighed as the whole group turned to look at him. Phoebe had a look of _are you fucking kidding me right now with this kid?_ as she gave Flash a filthy look.

“Peter has a badge her already considering that he works here already”, Peter sighed as he took the rucksack off his shoulder and dug out the security badge. The sleek glass case held the holographic image of Peter. In bold writing across the top BLACK. The little Spiderman Lanyard with love hearts on – courtesy of Tony of course.

If Peter remembered correctly Tony’s exact words were “You are the love of my life Peter, you deserve the best” as he was handed over the security badge. The lanyard was already attached to the badge – Tony’s idea of a joke. He smiled at the memory as he placed the lanyard over his neck. “Welcome back Peter. Security clearance Black. Boss is still asleep; would you like me to let him know that you are in the building?” FRIDAY’s friendly voice sounded above them.

“No thank you FRI, let him sleep.” Peter’s quiet and softly spoken reply was heard by the group as they stood there in stunned silence at Peter. The peace was quickly broken by Flash.

“How many dicks did you have to suck Penis to get that?” Flash smirked at Peter. Before he could answer he was interrupted by a hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Happy standing there.

“Okay, their Peter? Thank you for remembering to wear the badge, it hurts my soul every time that you don’t.” He smiled before glancing up at Flash. The filthy look that Flash received would have caused him to be buried sixth foot under if it was possible to be killed by the look. “Bullying staff members at SI is strictly prohibited. You have a verbal warning. One more and you will be banned permanently from this tower and any other buildings associated with SI. Mr. Stark and the rest of the staff in this establishment take this very seriously. All staff members will be watching you. FRIDAY, activate last warning protocol on Mr. Thompson.” He turned back to Peter, a frown still on his face “Call me if you need anything.” Before stalking off in another direction.

Peter looked back to Flash to see the boy pale. He knew that he was skating on thin ice. Phoebe shook her head at the pure stupidity of the boy before turning back to the group. “Now that has been sorted, we shall now continue with the tour.” She walked to the lift. The group now in awkward silence followed her. “We are first starting the tour in the avenger’s museum. We will spend half an hour on this floor before moving to the laboratories on another floor. The lift opened as they arrived on the floor. Peter had helped Tony plan this floor, but he had never fully explored it yet, feeling that there was no point because a) he already knew the avengers and b) he was already an avenger. Internally shrugging his shoulders and holding in the millionth sigh of the day, Peter walked over to MJ and Ned who was surprised at the Spiderman collection.

Behind a glass display cabinet was the first suit that Peter had made. The red and blue handmade onesies like a piece of fabric and the black goggles stared back at him. The name ‘ **Spiderman’** stood bold and black on the panel providing information. Humming to himself Peter glanced at the panel reading the information about himself.

_The friendly neighborhood Spiderman started his career as a vigilante five years ago. He wanted to help the little person, ensuring that people felt safe in their home area. His identity remains secret, and only a select few are aware of his identity. Spiderman’s powers are caused by a DNA mutation after he was bitten by a radioactive spider. He can cling to any surface, climb walls, and is able to detect danger before it occurs. In his spare time, Spiderman spends time walking on the ceiling, playing pranks, and spending time with his long-term partner. Here are a few unknown facts about Spiderman:_

  * _Spiderman is deathly afraid of spiders._
  * _Spiderman is the only known person on Earth who has the same strength, if not more strength than Captain America_
  * _Spiderman is an excellent cook_
  * _Spiderman’s sandwich place is Delmar in Queens_
  * _Spiderman holds so much love in his heart_



Peter hummed and had to blink away the warmth and wetness that was gathering in his eyes as he read the last line. Peter had a strong feeling that it was Tony who had written the whole blurb on Spiderman’s life and daily activities.

Shaking his head Peter came back to himself, stopping himself from falling into that headspace of daydreaming about Tony all day. The amount of love that Peter held for him was unreal. From the beginning when they first met until now, he was sure that the love he held kept growing day by day, minute by minute.

“Code Silver. Black Beta, your presence is required to floor 86. Urgency level – critical.” Peter jumped at the voice of FRIDAY coming over the intercoms. His heart turned heavy and his stomach turned. Code silver was for him. Code silver meant that Tony was starting to have a panic attack. Peter was the only one who could help Tony in those times. He turned to Mr. Harrington, noticing that the teacher and the students all looked puzzled at the request the FRIDAY had issued. Peter pulled his rucksack on tighter and made his way over to the teacher.

“I need to go.” Peter muttered as he walked straight forward to the lift, ignoring the calls from his teacher to come back. The lift opened without providing his security, further cementing the power that Peter held.

“FRIDAY take me to Tony.” The only response that Peter got was that the lift started moving towards his and Tony’s personal floor. The 30-second journey felt like a lifetime. When the lift arrived and the door opened, Peter wasted no time in dropping his rucksack on the floor and running to his and Tony’s bedroom. He arrived outside the grey door before pushing it open. There was Tony. His Tony. Sitting in the dark corner of the room, his figure hunched over his knees. Pale skin. Empty eyes. Shaking. Peter slowly walked forward and knelt about a metre away from him, giving him space before he started talking about his day. His voice was soothing and quiet. He spoke about the weather, how it was cold and frosty this morning. He spoke about how he forgot his hat and had never been more thankful for Happy and the heating in his car on the way to school. He spoke about how pointless he thought the whole journey to school only to come back home was. He spoke about Flash and how the little shit got a dressing down by Happy earlier on. He told Tony how much he loved him. How much he meant to him.

He watched as Tony’s breathing slowly calmed down and his shaking stopped. The life slowly coming back into his eyes and the strength returning to his posture.

“You are Tony Stark. We are currently in our bedroom. You are alive. I am alive. Thanos is gone. You are safe. You are loved.” Peter stated. Tony looked up at him. Eyes aware – panic attack over. Tears streamed down his face as Peter moved towards him to gather him up into a hug. His strength ensuring that he was able to live Tony into his arms and carry him back to the bed. He lifted the sheets and slid into bed still holding Tony, pulling the sheets securely around them both. Never once stopping his rocking moments or soothing voice. Holding Tony tightly as he sobbed and clung to him. He lifted his hand slowly moving his hand through Tony’s hair in a calming manner. Lightly running his nails over Tony’s scalp, massaging his head, knowing that he would probably suffer from a migraine after this panic attack. Twenty minutes later he felt Tony calm down and stop crying.

“Peter?” Tony’s slurred and croaky voice sounded from where his head was buried in Peter’s shoulder.

“I’m here baby. You’re okay. I love you.” Peter soothed back. Pressing kisses onto Tony’s hair, slightly tightening his grip around Tony’s shoulders to reinforce that he wasn’t alone.

He felt the shuddering breath that ran through Tony’s body. He didn’t pry about what triggered the panic attack, knowing that Tony would probably discuss it with his therapist tomorrow. For now, he continued to hold on to Tony tightly, helping to ground and soothe the man.

“Peter… Th-thank you. I love you so much.” Tony muttered, forever grateful for the man that he loved. He wriggled slightly, popping his head out from it’s resting place on Peter’s shoulder. He reached into his pocket before withdrawing a small box from the pocket of his sleeping trousers. “Peter, from the moment that I met you I knew that you were it for me. You are the love of my life. You have shown me how to be and have made me a better man. I am so grateful to you. Marry me. Please.” Tony muttered, eyes still rimmed red. He pulled open the small ring box to show a plain platinum ring out. Peter felt his heart thumping faster. His mouth was slightly open in disbelief. He stared at Tony for a good 10 seconds before quickly nodding his head.

“Yes… Of course, Tony. I love you!” He quickly stammered, accepting the ring on his finger. He looked at Tony who for once had a smile on his face, leaning in to kiss him on his lips. The slight taste of salt from his previous tears didn’t do anything to stop Peter. He pulled back a bright cheesy grin on his face before he grabbed Tony in a strong hug again.

“I love you Tony Stark. Forever.” He muttered, placing kisses on his head.

They had been through so much together. They had so much to get through together. However, at least they had each over to get through it together. Peter and Tony – together against the world.


End file.
